


Excuses

by sp1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1/pseuds/sp1
Summary: Lorenzo makes excuses for himself.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lorenzo Leclerc
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags and the warnings. Don't put yourself through this if you don't think you can handle it.  
Take care.

Lorenzo shifts uncomfortably on the park bench. He’s pretty sure that when they told him to watch the younger members of the karting club during their lunch break, this kind of watching was _not_ what they were talking about. And yet, he can’t help himself. The boys are wearing shorts despite the rain, and Lorenzo stares unapologetically at their legs. With his eyes glued to them, at least he’ll quickly realise when one of the boys is hurt. He catches himself following Charles for a while. His little brother is one of the older boys now, having grown up a lot since the first time they went on one of these karting weekends. He’s just as pretty as before, though, long hair flowing as he runs across the football field. 

Lorenzo moves his hands in the pockets of his shorts, trying to get at least a little relief before he inevitably has to get up and everyone will know how turned on he is right now. He’s so occupied by the friction he’s getting he doesn’t notice Charles has come up to him until he’s right next to him.

“Lorenzo?” 

Lorenzo quickly pulls his hands out of his pockets, hoping he doesn’t look as bewildered as he feels. He shifts a little, creating room for Charles to sit next to him on the bench. 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t want to play anymore.” 

“Why not?” Lorenzo takes his eyes off Arthur’s legs for a bit to focus on the boy sitting next to him. 

"I’m nervous about the race,” Charles sulks. Strands of hair fall all over his face as he looks up, cheeks flushed with the exercise he’s been getting. It’s a pretty sight, and Lorenzo wonders if he could make Charles look like that in his bedroom. He gets impossibly harder, his entire body begging for relief, and takes Charles’ tiny hand in his own.

“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” 

Lorenzo is not sure where he gets the courage to bring Charles to his shared hotel bedroom, but he does so successfully, with a steadying hand between the little boy’s shoulder blades in case they need to hurry past any staff members. He pulls Charles into the room and locks the door before lifting him up. His shirt rises up a little, and one look is enough to amplify Lorenzo’s arousal tenfold. There’s no backup plan to any of this, no plan B if his roommates knock on the door and want to be let into their room.

“What are we going to do?” Charles asks innocently. 

“I’m going to help you relax,” Lorenzo says. God, blood rushes to his dick at the mere thought of what’s about to happen. He sits down on the bed and pulls his younger brother into his lap. 

“Is this okay?” When Charles nods, Lorenzo brushes some of his long hair to the side and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“You’re such a pretty boy- handsome, even, if you prefer that.” 

“No, I prefer pretty.” 

Charles turns around in Lorenzo’s lap, mouth slightly agape. He’s unbelievably pretty, his face so close Lorenzo would be able to identify every single speck of colour in his eyes if he weren’t so distracted by the feeling of Charles’ tiny body against his dick. 

“You’re going to do so well at the race, you’re such a big boy already,” Lorenzo tells him, because that’s what he convinces himself all of this is about. He’s just trying to ease Charles’ nerves. 

He lets his hands rest on the boy’s thin legs and leans in for a kiss. He presses his lips against Charles’, feeling his body loosen in his lap as he holds on to Lorenzo’s shoulders. Charles tastes pure, with a sweet hint of the strawberry ice cream they had earlier that day.

“Did that feel good?” Lorenzo asks when he finally breaks away. Charles nods, chest rising and falling with the intensity of it all. 

“Can I make you feel even better?” 

An impossible mix of relief and arousal washes over Lorenzo when Charles nods again. This might be his one and only chance to touch his younger brother in a situation like this – eventually he’ll be too old to even tag along with him on the karting weekends – and the thought is exhilarating.

He slides his hand in between their crotches, momentarily ignoring the pleasure the friction of the back of his hand provides him with in favour of cupping Charles’ dick through his shorts. He’s delighted to find Charles is hard already. The little boy squirms in his grip, eyes fluttering shut as he tilts his head back. 

“Does this feel good?” 

“Ah- yes, it feels really good.” 

Lorenzo removes his hand and starts grinding against Charles’ slim hips, his entire lower region burning with arousal. He pulls Charles’ shirt over his head and runs his hands across his arched back, his perfect skin soft underneath Lorenzo’s fingertips. He lets his hands touch all the way until they’re back at Charles’ hips, feeling the curve of his ass topped by two dimples at the small of his back. Charles moans desperately at the physical contact. 

“You have to be quiet, okay?” Lorenzo shushes him, even though he wants nothing more than for Charles to moan his name at the end of all of this. “We can’t have anyone hear us or the other boys will get jealous. If you’d like to, we can do more of this when we’re back home again. We can do this again when we’re alone back home and then you can be as loud as you want.”

Charles just moans again, unable to articulate a response. Lorenzo’s panting for breath, dick stretching painfully against the tight denim of his shorts. He pulls Charles closer, letting him rest his head on his shoulder as Charles trusts up against him. Charles’ moans so close to his ear turn him on like crazy, and a few moments later he’s coming harder than ever before, spilling all over his underwear. Charles sinks against him, and when Lorenzo looks down, he can see a damp patch on the little boy’s shorts. 

“Did you like that?” he asks, still out of breath. 

He feels Charles nod against his shoulder. 

“Would you like to do it again some time?” 

Another nod. God, he can’t wait already.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is monzasp1, feel free to send me a message.


End file.
